


The Making of Ours

by Bane_Huntress



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Children, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bane_Huntress/pseuds/Bane_Huntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happen to Jack on the Valiant? What’s the story with River? And a 10th Doctor who has to face that little voice of being honest with himself, eek!.<br/>Written and set BEFORE the 11th Doctor and the whole 'River Song' ark as it is today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Umm… it was only meant to be a short… and I got carried away, sorry ^_^  
> It is in 3 parts, but collected it all here as one.

Part 1 - Wha… what?.. What!

“So, where are we now?”

The Doctor grinned over at his latest companion, River Song, still young, full of life and wonder, her curly red hair wiled and windswept. “Well we are stopping to refuel… and I was hoping maybe to drop in on a friend who I haven’t seen in some time.”

It had actually been almost half a century, but as he looked at the screen, it had really only been almost eleven going by the current timeline. He thought maybe going a little earlier, but the TARDIS gave a warning beep and he knew it was better to give in than to fight her.

“Who is it?”

“Hum?” he asked. He hadn’t though of Jack in such a long time and then he couldn’t help the little squirm of guilt for not coming back sooner…

Out of everyone he had met and traveled with, Jack was one of those he knew he could, and should visit more often. After all he knew how lonely immortality could be. At least he had the TARDIS to run away from those so short lived.

And Jack had been so old on their last meeting, older than himself technically.

So he was well over due, even if there wasn’t any impending doom.

“This friend? Who is it?” she grinned indulgently.

“Oh, Jack!” he exclaimed, not having to fake his excitement. “He used to keep popping up when I needed him the most; I think he’ll be surprised that I’m not here to drag him off on some great adventure again!”

“So how long has it been? And where are we going?” she asked following him around the console.

“It’s been about fifty year, not long really, about ten for him…” he stopped to check the fuel cells as River bumped into him.

“Sorry! So where are we going?”

“Cardiff… UK, Earth, about 2018.” He said at her blank look. “Not like it matter’s it’s all going to be another great adventure for you, haven’t really been about this time, I shouldn’t think it’s changed much… still you should have lots to talk about with Jack, he was originally from about your time… though I think he’s been on earth so long, he’s practically an earthling now… humm… Never mind! Come on we have about 24 hour before the TARDIS is refuels, lets go explore!”

He grabbed River’s hand as he ran for the door, grabbing his coat on the way, then throwing them open and dashed out on to Cardiff’s Royal Dhal Plas.

They paused.

“Ah?” River said almost hesitantly.

He was sure it had been about three in the afternoon.

Instead of coming out to shinning sunlight, blue sky and warm air…

It was a deluge.

For all of thirty seconds they had been outside, they were now both drenched.

The sky was dark and heavy with storm clouds. What people he could see were running for one shelter to another across the plas.

The only friendly sigh was the lights shinning from shop fronts like welcoming beacons.

“Come on!” he said taking River’s hand again to drag her to the nearest café.

“Doctor?” came a voice that shot a shard of cold emotion through his hearts. It had been a long time since he had experienced anxiety on this level. Then he felt that little warming chill of time that wasn’t time, like an un-melting ice cube in a tropical river, swept along with the time currents, but never succumbing to be a part of it.

He had once called it wrong in his younger years, how wrong he had been.

So schooling his featured into a smile, he spun round to face his friend. “Captain!” he grinned and was surprised it wasn’t forced.

Jack hadn’t changed; he still looked the same as the day they last parted. Still tall and devilishly handsome, thought he still wore his navy blue great coat, he could see black jeans and army boots poking out the bottom.

He opening his arms, expecting the other man to force a hug, instead Jack stood his ground.

“It’s been a while.” Jack finally broke the silence. But he hadn’t missed the look of shock in those blue eyes. “Ah, I’m forgetting my manners.” He smiled moving closer and encompassing them all under the umbrella he was holding, but managed not to crowd them. “And who do we have here?”

“Jack.” He warned.

Jack smiled at the old joke. “I was just curios of your new companion.” He said in an affronted voice, playing along.

“I’m River Song.” She said holding out her hand.

“HelloRiver Song.” Jack said, taking her hand then lifting it to his lips to kiss the back.

He didn’t miss the quick calculating look Jack shot him as he let her hand go. So it would seem that something hadn’t changed.

“I know he’s probably not mentioned me, My name’s Jack Harkness, nice to meet you.”

“Pleasure.” River blushed under his charm.

“Are you planning on staying?” Jack asked.

He shoved his hands deep into his soggy pockets, rolling back and forth on his heals. “About a day or so, It’s been a while.”

“Ok, come on, let’s get you inside. At least we managed to get rid of the prolonged flooding, cant say anything about getting our feet wet though.”

At first he thought Jack would lead them to the TARDIS, but instead he began to make his way to the café he had spied before.

Once there Jack opened the door for them, but stayed in the street with the umbrella.

“Not coming in?” he asked in surprise.

Jack gave him a guarded smile. “I have an appointment I cant miss, I shouldn’t be long…” His blue eyes looked away almost shyly before coming back up to meet his own. “Will you still be here when I get back?” Jack whispered, the pleading sincerity in his voice made the Doctor swallow as he nodded.

“I’ll be here.” He affirmed.

He watched as Jack seemed to pull away mentally, then fled back into the rain as a shot of lightening lit up the heavens and thunder crashed overhead, making everyone duck.

“I’ll be here…” he whispered into the rain.

“Doctor… Doctor?” River’s voice cut through his sense of foreboding. “What do you want… Tea?”

\+ + + + + + + +

Jack’s heart was racing as he jogged though the rain; it had nothing to do with the exertion.

He had though he would have all the time in the world to figure out what to actually say to the Doctor when he saw him again, if he saw him again. But he should have known it never worked out the way you planed and now he had about half an hour to think something up.

But he had always believed in pulling plasters off quickly, so the Doctor was in for a shock.

Jack just hoped that it wasn’t so much of a shock that would make the Doctor flee for good… if not for him…

He shook his head viciously… It didn’t matter, not anymore. He had done this alone for so long, he could go forever if need be, even if it broke his soul.

\+ + + + + + + +

“He seems nice.” River said as she sipped her dreadful coffee, pulling a face.

“It’s why I always have tea.” He mused, taking a sip. “You can never go wrong with tea.”

“So.” She said, ignoring him. “Where did Jack go?”

He puffed out his cheeks as he slumped in the uncomfortable wooden chair. “I don’t know… he said he would be back soon.”

“Ah… Oh, isn’t that him?” she asked pointing out the window, into the darkness. The rain, if possible was falling harder, bouncing off the pavement and running into the gutter in little rivers.

Sure enough, Jack’s tall form was hurrying towards the café. But he wasn’t along.

The Doctor straightened up in his chair as Jack pushed a boy into the café, closed his umbrella shaking off most of the water before leaving it by the door to drip.

He gave the Doctor a quick nod before joining the boy at the counter as they ordered drinks.

The assistant seemed happy enough to see them as he made their order.

He scrutinized the boy who still had his hood up on the waterproof coat he was wearing. Even in all his warm clothing, he seemed thin and wiry as he jumped about, impatient for his hot chocolate.

Jack chuckled at something the boy said, then placed his hand on the boy’s head affectionately as he finally paid for their drinks.

“Over here… There is someone I want you to meet.” Jack said finally turning the boy about to face them as he picked up their drinks.

The doctor found himself staring into large chocolate brown eyes before they flicked away almost uninterestedly to his companion.

Jack ushered the boy into the seat opposite River then sat down himself.

“So what’s your name?” River asked in her usually light way. “I’m River.”

The boy sniffed his chocolate, “Daniel…” he muttered under his breath before taking a sip and wincing as it burned his thin lips.

“Manners.” Jack suddenly chided as he pulled the boy’s hood down revealing a mop of longish brown hair, then began to open the boy’s coat.

“Daaad!” the boy moaned and if it was possible both the Doctor’s hearts missed a beat.

Something was wrong here and he had a sneaky suspicion that his mind was shying away from any of the possibilities because non of them were making sense.

“I’m not having you catch a chill again, you remember the last time.” Jack said matter of fact as he fought the wet coat off the boy and over the back of the chair. “So, Danny, this is River and the Doctor.”

The boy’s eyes widened as he looked at the Doctor. So obviously Jack had told the boy about him.

“River, Doctor… this is Daniel Harkness.”

Daniel kept his eyes on the Doctor in almost terror as he moved to lean into Jack’s side, and Jack put his arm about the thin shoulders.

“Hi again.” River piped up. “So how old are you Daniel?”

The boy took another sip of his drink, “Ten” he answered in a whisper.

“Sorry.” Jack smiled, “He can be a bit shy with strangers. Nothing like his mother…” he chuckled to himself.

“Can I go play in the arcade next door?” Daniel said suddenly.

The Doctor watched as Jack rolled his eyes then pulled out a ten pound note from his coat. “put your coat back on and take the umbrella, I’ll give you a call when it’s time to go home.”

The boy wriggled off his seat, hurrying into his coat.

“Umbrella!” Jack called as Daniel threw open the café door. Then he leaned forwards over the table conspicuously towards River. “Would you mind going and keeping an eye on him?”

The Doctor nodded once as she looked at him, he knew she was quite willing to stay here and listen, but he hoped she knew a dismissal when she got one.

With a sigh she stood, “Sure, you know where I am if you need me.”

“Thanks.” Jack gave her his winning smile. “It’s the 3rd door down on the right; just keep an eye open for gaudy lights and noise.”

Jack watched her go before he turned and leaned back in his chair.

His blue eyes were calm and looked so old as he regarded the Doctor. “So…?” it was almost fascination how one little word held so many questions and all like loaded guns pointing at his chest.

The Doctor shook his head. “You have my congratulations, you finally found someone else, you’re going to have to introduce me to your son’s mother.” He tried to smile, “She must be some woman to put up with you.”

Jack suddenly held out his hand for the Doctor to shake. “Happy to meet you and I think I put up with myself quite well, given the circumstances.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, desperately trying to keep this away from his fears. “So who’s the farther?” He never would have though Jack was one to go through with the modifications to bare children, but then he had to remember, this was Jack. But even then a part of his mind was trying to calculate how it was possible for a man frozen in time to bare a child, the thought felt impossible, but he just didn’t know enough about Jack’s condition to make a reasonable conclusion.

“As far as I’m aware…” Jack’s voice took on a soft tone as he lowered his eyes.

The Doctor didn’t want to hear Jack’s next words, but he sat numb unable to do anything else, his sense of time suddenly falling quiet.

“…It’s you.”

He found the air leaving his lungs as time reasserted it’s self.

His first instinct was to get back into the TARDIS and run to the end of the universe, to shut out that confession.

“But we never…” he stammered. When he looked back up at Jack, the other man was looking at him with steel in his eyes, desperately trying to fight back tears.

“No we never.” Jack affirmed.

“Then how?” his voice hitched to an almost hysterical pitch, his mind seemed to shut down to only its basic function. “Turkey Baster!” He blurted out in horror at his own words.

At lease the corners of Jack’s mouth twitched up. “No…” then he sobered up again. “Daniel is my son. But… here…” he started fiddling with his wrist device. “I have to keep him safe… I can lower his shielding for a moment…”

Suddenly the Doctor felt it, the soft awareness at the corners of his mind, the subtle feeling he had with his own kind, letting them know they were not alone, that no matter where they were in time and space, there was someone always there.

He reached out a little, he could sense the boy playing some racing game he was engrossed in. his mind untrained and leaking emotions and feeling like a broken damn.

Then just as suddenly it was gone.

And images of the Master laying dead in his arms, of knowing Gallifrey had burned all flooded back at him, the day of crying in hysteria as his world went silent after listening to the dyeing screams of his race, but he managed to calm himself with a great effort as he swallowed the lump of grief and the plea in his throat for Jack to turn it off again..

Jack was pulling his coat sleeve down over his Vortex Manipulator when he looked back up.

“I thought so.” The other man whispered, “I took the idea from the… Him… and the ArkAngel network.”

“When?” he croaked, glad now that Jack had sent River away. “Who? How?”

Jack shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee; obviously it wasn’t as bad as what ever River had ordered.

He studied Jack a little more closely, Jack’s face was calm, but the Doctor could see the emotions dancing in his blue eyes. Worry and fear swirled but underlying it was a fearsome determination.

If he knew Jack at all, Then he knew what ever the conclusion, Jack had already though it thought and would accept anything.

For a second he knew if he walked out of the door now, Jack would not run after him, he would just carry on as he always had and always would and the worse thing of all, he knew Jack wouldn’t blame him.

“Tell me…” he whispered out softly.

He wouldn’t run…

Jack shrugged as he put his mug down and folded his hands together on the table. “As for when… It was adored the Valiant in the year that never was… that last weeks or so. As for who, it was the m… Him.” He swallowed hard and looked away, the memories still to hard to vocalize then. “How… I don’t know, I just know he flaunted it in my face, like an experiment… I don’t know how many times… but all of them died, every time I revived they were gone… I… I…” he trailed off into silence, his eye covered by a hand.

The Doctor could feel the pain rolling off Jack in waves and he had to respond.

Slowly he stood and made his way to the other man, determined now to know everything.

“Shhh…” he cooed as he sat down in the chair Jack’s son had vacated, putting his arms around the other man, slowly pulling Jack against himself. “Shhh…”

Jack took little gasps of air as he tried to control himself, they were attracting the attention of the few other patrons in the Café, so he just gave them a tight lipped smile, hoping they would keep their distance.

“Let me see.” he said softly, placing his hands either side of Jack’s head. “Will you let me see?”

Jack shook his head. “Shouldn’t… cant.” Lurches of breath made his speech stutter. “I… I know how much… he meant to you… Basterd… Shouldn’t see…”

Without waiting for an invitation he pushed himself into Jack’s mind, letting a lament fills his thought, begging, pleading ‘let me see, it’s all right, let me see.’

He felt Jack stiffen, then with a mental sigh Jack lowered his shielding, throwing open everything for the Doctor to see.

\+ + + + + + + +

At first it was a mess of memories, all jumbled together.

There was a huge empty blackness he gently closed the door on, he knew about Jack’s time underground, buried away by his own brother. Along side that was the only locked door he had no wish at the moment to pry into, they would one day open that door together and see why two year’s of Jack’s life were gone…

Now he just looked for the oddness that was the year that never was.

He ran through the torture and the experiments the Master took pleasure in, the taunts and the humiliation Jack seemed to take with a laugh and a smile until nothing was left but his devotion in the Doctor to make it eventually end one way or another.

Finally the Doctor came to the encounter he was looking for.

\+ + + + + + + +

“Comfortable?”

The Master’s voice cut though the blackness.

Something was covering his eye, at first he was just happy to be laying down for a change, even if he was tied down. Though he knew it wouldn’t last.

“I’ll be ordering silk sheets tomorrow.” He replied giving the insane bastard the normal banter as a shiver went down his spine.

“Humm…” he could hear the Master was by his side. “I guess that didn’t hurt?”

Jack hadn’t felt anything and decided staying quiet was his best option right now.

“So the epidural is working… fascinating, though I think just braking your back might be more amusing, don’t you think Jack?”

He hated the mad man saying his name, always putting an emphasis on the ‘k’. The pleasant memory of the Doctor saying it the same way now shattered into oblivion.

“Is it ready yet?” The Master addressed someone Jack heard at the other side of what ever room they had brought him too.

“Almost… finished, would you like me to do it now?” it was a woman’s voice that held no emotion what so ever. Jack felt a pang of sympathy for her, it sounded like she had given up all hope.

He could hear her moving around by his leg’s.

“Want to know what I’m doing to you?” Jack jumped as the Master purred into his ear.

“Sure.” He said lightly, “Couldn’t hurt to pass the time.”

The Master chuckled, “I found out you have had some body modification at some point, fascinating really. But seen as I’m bored at the moment, I’m impregnating you with an embryo… isn’t that fun?!”

Jack felt like someone had poured lead into his stomach, “no.” he breathed out in horror.

“Yes.” The Master affirmed. “I want to see how your body copes with it, Stuck in time as you are, I want to know if it grows. Or mutates or something… see” he patted Jack on the shoulder. “I said it would be fascinating.”

“Bastard!” he bit out. “Don’t do this you fucking lunatic!” He tried to struggle but found he was too securely strapped down. “I’m not having your child you sick fuck!”

“oww Jackie-poos.” The Master taunted in a mock hurt tone. “I’m not that cruel… I’m using your precious Doctor’s DNA for this.”

Jack felt the tears burning his eyes. He could take the torture and taunts. But this was practically rape, a violation of his body and mind that went far too deep.

He let the tears leek out from what ever covered his eyes as he gritted his teeth, powerless to do anything to stop this abomination.

“Finished.” The woman said with a sigh.

“Good good… how long?” the Master asked.

The woman was silent for a moment. “Few day’s.”

“Great! Congratulations Captain!” the Master jeered, “You might be a father, oh, wait, Mother to your Doctor’s spawn… isn’t that nice?”

Jack just shut out the Master’s voice. Waiting for the nightmare to end.

\+ + + + + + + +

And it ended a few day’s later.

Strung up in his cell in the bowels of the Valiant there was no mistaking the tiny spark of life that fluttered inside him. His psychic training too acute to ignore it.

The Master had left him alone for six day’s, his only visitor’s being Martha’s sister, Tish, to feed him and whisper plans of escape in his ear and a woman in a long white lab coat with dead eyes who came to give him an ultrasound every day.

He had tried talking to her, but she just looked at him and shrugged nonplused as she carried on with her work.

Then on the eighth day the Master came.

“How’s my little mother doing?” the Master grinned at him.

“Just dandy.” He replied, not giving it his normal heartiness as he looked away.

“Good… now let see what happens when I do this!”

Jack didn’t even have time to flinch as the Master produced Jack’s own pistol and shot him through the heart.

When he came too with a gasp the Master was frowning and the dead eyed woman was shaking her head.

“Shame… oh well we will just have to try again.”

Jack knew instantly what they were talking about as his stomach cramped painfully and a sticky thick wetness seeped down between his legs as his body rejected the dead fetus.

That spark of life was gone and he was alone again in his own body.

A mix of adulation and grief swam about fighting for supremacy in his chest. But it the end he knew non of it mattered, he couldn’t, wouldn’t let it.

The Master would keep on with his sick experiments, if anything it only spurred on his determination to take this sick Time Lord down.

It galled him to know that he couldn’t kill him unless the Doctor wished it… for the Doctor’s own sanity he wouldn’t kill him. But by any god who hadn’t abandoned him, he was going to make the bastard pay.

\+ + + + + + + +

The Doctor skipped though the rest of the impregnations and disgusting conclusions, they were pretty much the same, the only difference being how Jack and his unborn were murdered again and again.

The final time was the evening of the last day aboard the Valiant. The woman with the dead eyes had impregnated him and all without the Master’s presence. Which was something of a relief. He wasn’t up to much after the failed attempt at escape.

\+ + + + + + + +

Again the Doctor moved thought Jack’s memories, he was there to whiteness most of that day, and he had no wish now to relish his own grief through Jack’s eyes.

He paused as Jack lay aboard the TARDIS a few day’s later as he helped the Doctor to  fix her. Tears were threatening to fall again.

He could feel the child inside him, as he could all the others. Only this time he knew the only way to get rid of it was to do it himself.

Options had flown though his mind, he could just have a fatal accident or even a planed one. He could abort the child, he knew the chemicals of which to do it and it would be mostly painless. He had even contemplated telling the Doctor.

But every time he looked at the other man and saw the grief in his dark eyes he hesitated, feeling his own heart clench in sympathy.

What was he to say anyway. ‘I’m carrying your child? Oww and by the way, it was created by the mad man who tried to destroy the universe.’

In the end he did the only thing that he could…

He walked away.

And every step had hurt.

He hadn’t gone back Torchwood that day, he knew his gang was out from a quick scan, so he had nipped inside and retrieved a few things he would need.

Then he had disappeared for nine months.

He rented a house in north Yorkshire, so far away from any other living being it took fifteen minutes by car to get to the nearest house.

There he had horded everything he would need, then once it was impossible to hide his condition anymore, he had locked himself away.

The birth had been a lonely painful affair. but the baby boy had come into the world screaming and fighting, covered in blood.

Jack had held the baby as he recovered but he had no emotion for it as it squawked in his arms.

He had though he would have a change of heart once he looked into his child’s eyes, but after an hour he still felt numb.

This wasn’t of his making, no love had gone into making the child and non was spared as Jack waited out the long lonely months till this moment.

It was an inconvenience he could have done without, a flash or regret that he hadn’t resolved this sooner went thought his mind, images of digging a hole in the moors somewhere and burying it, or just putting it down on the floor and leaving it to perish with exposure as he went back to his life.

He had broken down then, crying out his rage and regret at the injustice of it all.

So, within twenty four hours of the boy being born, Jack had left him with a medical doctor he had trusted with his life and her husband.

He had told her not to let him ever go to a hospital, that if they needed him for any emergency that they could call him.

They were old enough to be the child’s grandparents, but he knew they would love the child without question. It had been Margret who had named the child after asking Jack its name. By all account’s Daniel had been the name of there son before he was killed in a car accident almost twenty years previous.

Jack had just agreed as he climbed back into his rented car then made his way back to south Wales and torchwood.

He never looked back.

\+ + + + + + + +

Again the Doctor skipped though Jack’s mind.

He had understood why Jack hadn’t told him about the boy, he was too lost in his own grief. After glimpsing life once again as not the last of his kind, he had still been too sensitive to even contemplate not being the last again.

But they had met again, when the Dalek’s had moved worlds. So without preamble he dove for those memories.

\+ + + + + + + +

Jack watched as Rose grinned at the Doctor, their Doctor, not the other one part made by Donna and so human.

Then he glanced over at the woman who had done what he couldn’t, Donna was radiant as she walked around the control column and he smiled at her softly. She seemed right for the Doctor, she wasn’t young and besotted by him. She was the companion the Doctor was always looking for, someone to share his time and space with, who asked nothing from him but to share in that adventure.

He also knew that it couldn’t last, he already saw the insanity in her eyes as her human mind struggled to cope with such infinity knowledge he could only speculate at. He was sorry for her; she seemed to stabilize the Doctor.

Again he contemplated telling him about their son.

But he hadn’t asked after Daniel since he had left him behind and the dampening device he had given Margret was either still working, or the boy hadn’t survived so there was no point in saying anything.

He heard Rose laughing and his heart ached as he cocked an ironic smile.

He was older than the Doctor now, technically, but that still didn’t stop him being a fool.

In a world that was perfect Donna would still travel with the Doctor as his equal and they would both dote on Rose without shame. And the half human Doctor would follow him back to Torchwood…

But thing’s were never kind in a universe that didn’t care.

He knew how this would play out. Rose was going to her parallel universe with the half human Doctor to live out the rest of their lives together, Donna was either going to lose her mind or go back to her hum drum life, Martha was going to carry on with her own life if he couldn’t convince her to jump ship.

And for himself, well… he was going to go back to earth, back to his surviving team… and maybe it was time to stop being a fool if it wasn’t already to late.

He looked back at the Doctor as he laughed with Rose and knew his time and place aboard the one place he had called home for such a short time, was truly over.

He had walked away with a heavy heart, knowing this might be the last time he would meet the Doctor for a long time, if ever again.

\+ + + + + + + +

Jack had gone back up to North Yorkshire after sending Mickey and Martha to south Wales. Margret was still alive, but her husband had died in the Dalek invasion and Daniel was no worse for wares.

So… after a week, Margret went to live with her niece and her family while Jack took his one year old son with him back to Torchwood.

They had all been shocked by the news as he handed Gwen his resignation, to take up a position of adviser until his son was old enough to take care of himself.

He had never told them who the farther was, and had to assure them all that it wasn’t Ianto’s.

And after nine years of risking life and limp, as well as taking on aliens, he now sat with the man who had given him, in a roundabout way, his reason for living.

\+ + + + + + + +

Slowly the Doctor pulled from Jack’s mind.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered into Jack’s short brown hair as he held him tightly, “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t have to be.” Jack muttered into his chest. “I know what he meant to you… and I wouldn’t give Daniel up for anything now.”

The Doctor heard the affection in Jack’s voice. In the end, the Master had wanted to destroy everything in his insanity, but instead had bought life… even if it was one ten year old life.

Carefully he pulled Jack away to look into his crystal blue eyes, still shinning with tears. Slowly he wiped the pad of his thumb over each damp cheek.

He let the soft smile creep onto his own lips, mirroring Jack’s.

“As always…” he whispered, “You’re the bravest ape I know.”

Jack gave a huff at that. “Thanks… I think…”

That got the Doctor what he wanted to see, Jack’s winning smile.

\+ + + + + + + +

“Umm… maybe we shouldn’t go in right now.” River said as she held onto Daniel’s hand.

He had gotten bored of what he was playing on the loud games machines and finally told her he wanted to leave.

So he knew that she was practically sent here to mind him.

Now they stood looking into the Café window.

The Doctor had Jack’s face in his hands and she could see both their smiles, and she knew the secret yearning in her heart was just that, a yearning that would never come to pass.

She had known there was someone else in the Doctor’s heart, even if he adamantly denied it.

At first she had thought it was a companion long before her time called Rose, she had found her room buried deep in the TARDIS one day and the Doctor had been furious at her for going inside and taking some old magazines.

And she couldn’t blame the Doctor, Jack was devilishly handsome and manly, and what she had got from Daniel there was no Mrs. Harkness on the seen.

“What’s he doing!” Daniel suddenly bit out.

River looked up to see the two men getting closer and more intimate and suddenly Daniel had dropped her hand and was flying into the Café.

\+ + + + + + + +

The Doctor was mesmerized as he inched closer to Jack, the other man responding in kind, like the world had melted away.

Then suddenly he found himself practically being pushed off his chair and away from Jack as a smaller body pushed between them.

“You promised!” a young male voice piped in angrily and he realized it was Daniel who had pushed between then, his arms around Jack’s neck. “You said after uncle Ianto you wouldn’t look at anyone else!”

Ianto?... oh… the Doctor remembered the young Welshman who had helped them so many years ago, he guessed the young man had met his end then.

“I know, I know.” Jack chuckled, “But this is different… Remember I told you?” He hauled the young boy onto his lap after he refused to let go.

Daniel glared at the Doctor, then looked back at Jack in shock.

Jack gave the Doctor a look. “Do you mind?” his voice hesitant.

He found himself shrugging. “I think it best that you do.” He agreed to the unanswered question. He wasn’t sure what it would mean in the long run, but the boy deserved to know.

“Daniel… This is your Farther, The Doctor.”

The Doctor received another glare from huge brown eyes before they blinked, “Bout time…” he muttered before letting out a huge yawn, then as children do he looked at Jack and claimed. “I’m hungry!”

The Doctor actually found himself laughing as Jack looked shocked but the man recovered himself quickly as he grinned.

“Well, I think the chicken I had in the oven is ruined now…”

The thought of Jack and cooking a chicken suddenly seemed very domestic and not at all fitting with the man he had known and he had a moment of doubt before he squashed it down ruthlessly. After all, Jack was a mother, and his experience of mothers was to feed their children what the deemed good for them. Then the image of Jack in a pink frilly apron made him smile as a warm squirming sensation filled his chest. He wasn’t ready to acknowledge it yet, he still had to see how the water lay with Jack, and to know if he was actually ready for this life changing revelation to impact on the life he had lead so long.

“Why don’t we just get some fish and chips for tonight, how’s that sound?”

“From the chippy at the end of the street?” Daniel asked excitedly, obviously to a ten year old of any age the thought of their favorite food out weight any social niceties, like meeting your farther for the first time.

“Yup.” Jack chuckled as he lifted the boy from his lap and stood. “Are you coming Doctor? I don’t live that far away, and I have a guest room for your companion.”

The Doctor stood and clapped his hands together. “Like I would ever turn down the offer for fish and chips!”

Jack gave him a half grin, then whispered. “Like farther like son.” Before he led them out into the damp street. “At least it’s not raining, come on.” And with Daniel’s hand in his own, Jack began leading them into the heart of Cardiff.

 

\+ + + + + + + +

 

Part 2 – Worth waiting for?

 

The fish and chips had been fantastic, The batter on the fish had been thick and gooey with a slightly crispy coat, the chips had been fat and full of grease and tasted divine, all washed down with a sweet cup of tea.

Now he sat in Jack’s comfortable living room, a huge LCD telly sat over the fireplace, with the soft leather sofa directly facing the TV, two over stuffed but comfortable armchairs flanked the sofa slightly angled. Book cases filled in the alcove by the fire, covered in books, DVD’s and the lower levels were given over to toys and video games.

It was all very homely and so very 21st century it was almost comical considering where and when Jack had come from original.

But the soft cream colours and dark rich wood made it so easy to relax as a real fire burned cozily in the grate.

River had asked earlier if it would melt the television, but Jack had just winked at her and replied ‘Not today’.

Now his companion sat with her feet up, curled into the cushions breathing softly as she slept and he remembered she hadn’t really slept in the last twenty four hours.

He sipped his second cup of tea, Jack always did make it just the way he liked it, as they watched some program in the telly Daniel was adamant to see, cos he hadn’t missed an episode. Stargate Atlantis so the titles claimed, he mused the idea of one day showing the kid the real Atlantis, it wasn’t as flashy, and could be a bit cold despite the ice age that eventually melted and technically drowned it.

It was an amusing enough show even if he hadn’t seen the rest of it, and they were only allowed to talk when the add brakes were on, usually Daniel giving a running commentary about who was what and how as he lay cuddled up next to Jack on the sofa.

“Ok, Time for bed… go take a shower.” Jack said as the titles finally rolled.

“Daaaad!” the boy protested loudly.

“School tomorrow.” Jack warned turfing the boy up. “Come back when you’re done and I’ll tuck you in.”

Grudgingly Daniel left the room, giving the Doctor another look of puzzlement.

“School?” he couldn’t help but ask. If he had his parent’s intelligence, something he hadn’t seen yet, then normal school would be boring.

Jack shrugged as he sat back, putting the television on mute. “He’s got three masters and a doctorate to his name, mostly home schooled, but I’m sending him to normal school to socialize with kids his own age.” He retrieved his own cup of tea from the floor. “he hated it, but he has friends there, mostly he just helps them… I just wanted him to be normal… or as normal as he can be…” he left the rest unsaid.

As normal as a half Gallifreyan could be on some backwards planet. “Understandable.” He offered.

A grunt from the other chair made them jump as River moved in her sleep.

“Maybe we should put her in the spare room. If you’re not planning on leaving right away?” Jack was looking at River when he spoke, but the Doctor could hear the real question, _‘Will you stay?’_.

“Sure.” He stood up. “I’ll get her if you want to show me where to go?”

Jack nodded as the Doctor eased River into his arms, she was drooling a little but only moved into him when he stood straight.

Jack held the door open as he directed him upstairs.

He could hear splashing as they walked past a door with a little plaque claiming ‘bathroom’ on it.

Jack pointed to the door opposite then mouthed, ‘there’.

He heard Jack knock on the bathroom door loudly. “Are you washing your hair?”

He laid River on the single bed in the small room, then covered her up with the duvet that had been rolled up at the bottom.

He heard a muffled response form the bathroom that sounded a little sulky as he tucked the young woman in, removing her shoes and making sure she was comfortable before he turned away.

“I’m coming in!” Jack said, he sounded a little annoyed.

From the darkness of the spare room the Doctor watched as Jack stomped into the bathroom, then moved the curtain around the bath to reveal the boy stood under the shower, completely naked except for a silver necklace and a shower cap.

Jack was faster as he pulled the cap off Daniel’s head.

“But I washed it yesterday!” the boy protested as he tried to cover his head while Jack reached for a bottle of what he assumed was shampoo.

“And you’re going to wash it tonight too.” Jack said as he pulled the boy’s skinny arms down and squirted some thick white liquid on top of the exposed and now wet hair.

The Doctor smiled too himself. Jack really was a natural.

He looked away remembering so long ago and the same silly arguments with his own children, then their children. Taking a shaky breath he closed the spare room door quietly, and made his way to the kitchen.

He was just pouring water into fresh mug’s when Jack walked in smiling. “I have to ask.” Jack said as he folded his arms, resting one hip against the work surface. “Do you have an aversion to washing your hair?”

He found himself reaching up to his own experimental hair, “Umm… I don’t think so.”

Jack gave a little annoyed snort. “He’s always been like that,” he mused. “Must have been when he was with Margret…”

The Doctor was at a loss to answer that and was relieved when Jack shook himself and opened the fridge retrieving the milk and passing it to him. He busied himself with taking the tea bags out of the mugs and pouring the milk when Jack spoke again.

“He’s thrilled you’re hear you know.”

He was proud he didn’t spill the milk as he handed it back. “Really?” he was trying for cool and calm, thankful he managed it. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about all this, let alone what he was supposed to do.

“He’s just shy, I’ve told him everything I could about you…” Jack said taking one of the mugs, then walking back towards the living room.

Silently the Doctor followed.

“Even though I’m really just an advisor or a HUB sitter.” Jack went on as he sat down on the sofa. “And even though I’m immortal and all that.”

The Doctor took the chair he had earlier, far enough away to not be personal, but close enough not to be impolite.

“Well… If I cant be around, I needed him to know that despite what happened you were out there, and if he needed to find you he was to remove his necklace… That’s the dampening device I made for him.” He explained.

The Doctor nodded, that would defiantly get his attention.

“But now you’re here and know about him, maybe we could set up some kind of mobile… like the one Martha had…” Jack sipped his tea and the Doctor couldn’t help but watch him closely.

The other man looked relaxed, and he realized Jack was stating fact, like he had accepted that he would just jump back in the TARDIS and bugger off. Like this revelation would change nothing for the Doctor.

Jack really did think too hard sometimes.

But then maybe he himself wasn’t thinking hard enough?

“It’s just if he has any questions that I can’t answer, As far as I can understand his Gallifreyan DNA is far superior too his human side. Especially when it comes to Regeneration, I’ve observed it, but what do I know.” He grinned then looked up at the Doctor, his blue eyes imploding that he understand and offer his help.

The Doctor nodded, “It’s not something I should think he has to worry about just yet, he’s only ten.” He tried to smile, but even he knew it didn’t reach his eyes.

Jack just sighed as he leaned back in his seat. “There were a million and one things I was going to say… now they all escape me.” He smiled sadly into his tea. “Everything changed… I thought I was going to go on into the great adventurous future with a diary full of dates and place I would have to place a flower on a grave, and I was going to do it all alone until I crossed paths with you again and I would have nothing left and I could finally take you up on your offer and travel with you… But nothing ever turns out the way you thought it would.”

Jack fell quiet as he stared into his mug, his eye’s bright and dull all at the same time.

“Would you change it if you could?” The Doctor asked quietly.

Jack shook his head without hesitation as he smiled softly. “I wouldn’t give Daniel up for anything… I would have preferred his conception no to be so…” he broke off looking away, it was a few moment before he looked back with his winning smile, “I would have preferred it was consensual and his farther was personally present. I like the old fashioned way.”

Instinctively the Doctor rolled his eyes in exasperation.

The thought though did throw up images he hadn’t had before, of Jack beneath him, calling his name and begging for more.

He swallowed hard. Could he really be willing to take that step? Was Jack anymore?

“Sorry.” Jack chuckled.

“Don’t be.” He said instantly and resisted the urge to cover his mouth. _‘Damn’._ It really had been too long.

The question swam in his mind. Could he do this again? It had been lifetimes ago, his first infact. And there was no denying the fact that Daniel was his son. So maybe on a hypothetical level it was already too late.

Carefully he placed his mug on the floor and moved to sit beside’s Jack on the sofa.

At first he didn’t look at the other man, his hearts were beating fast and damn it his palms were sweating.

And finally he made his mind up, he was going to place this in Jack’s court. After all the man had already suffered, directly and indirectly by his hand.

If it wasn’t for him, Jack would still be mortal. If not for him he wouldn’t have suffered so much at the hands of the Doctor’s own kind or witnessed the horrors of the Darlks time and time again, never mind what horrors he had to go though with his own kind, stuck in the past struggling to keep the horrors of the universe from destroying the home he had had to make for himself.

This was Jack’s choice; he could ask nothing of him anymore.

So if the immortal chose to reject him now… he would live with that… somehow.

So purposely he lifted his right hand and placed in over Jack’s as it rested on his own lap. Then he looked into those dark blue eyes, wide now with shock or surprise he wasn’t sure.

He gave the other man a slow smile as he squeezed the hand beneath his own.

“I wont lie to you Jack.” He whispered. “As brilliant as I am.” That at least got a small smile. “I can’t process this in just one evening, and I’m not sure what it means yet… But when I asked you to come with me… when I said I really didn’t mind… I wasn’t lying. I meant every word.” He turned Jack’s hand over and interlaced their fingers. “But I cant ask that of you now.” The smile disappeared. “I think we are both old enough and wise enough to do this together.” He held Jack’s hand tighter; like he was terrified Jack would try and run from him. “Side by side… But this is your decision Jack… You have your son to think of, and you know him better than I do.” He cut Jack off seeing he was about to protest. “So.” He stated, “Do you want me around? Or have I just made a Burk of myself?” he grinned, trying to ignore the racing of his hearts, and just hoping he wasn’t blushing.

Jack was just looking at him as if he’d just been hit over the head with a two by four. Then the dimples appeared as he smiled, and in an almost shy manner Jack looked down at their hands. “I’ve always wanted you around…” he gave a snort of a laugh. “Or should I say. I’ve always wanted to be around you?”

The Doctor felt his mouth widen in a true smile.

Humans were always so amazing… especially this one that found immortality.

He moved, finding his nose inches away from Jack’s… he was sure it would all come back to him, how this whole courtship thing worked.

Suddenly he was pressing his lips to Jack’s. Freeing their hand’s he placed them on Jack’s shoulders, forcing him back against the armrest as he loomed over the top of the human.

He pushed his tong between the hot willing lips and for the first time tasted Jack, ran his tong along the others teeth then explored the rest. His hands had found there way into Jack’s hair, fingers running through the long strands and tugging as he melted into the other man.

He could feel Jack’s own hands mapping out his back, pulling him closer. One slipped down to his behind and he grinned into the kiss. Trust Jack to head there, but he found he really didn’t mind.

Jack’s hands were large and warm and oh so good when they began kneading him thought his suit.

He pushed his knee a little bit further between Jack’s legs earning himself a tiny groan from the man that puffed into his own mouth. It was like electricity flowing through him as their tongs now battled together.

He could feel Jack’s erection against thigh as he arched beneath him. Not wanting Jack to have all the pleasure he removed one hand from the man’s hair, moving it down over the side of Jack’s face, over his hard chest and waist, then moving it to Jack’s arm that was still clamped to his backside. Taking hold of the others hand he moved it over his own hip, letting Jack feel his own arousal thought his slacks.

Jack chuckled without breaking the kiss, and began to massage his new toy, much to the Doctor’s pleasure.

“Dad! I can’t sleep!” came Daniel’s sleepy voice as the living room door was pushed open.

The Doctor couldn’t help but jump a little at the intrusion, breaking the kiss he sagged down on top of Jack as the boy wandered into the room, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, the other clutching a very ragged and warn toy rabbit. He stopped in his tracks as he saw them on the sofa. “Dad?” he questioned in a small and hurt voice.

“It’s ok Danny.” Jack said as he maneuvered out from beneath the Doctor, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and a wink as he went to pick up his son. “Why don’t we get you’re a little hot milk, humm?”

The boy nodded as he gave the Doctor a puzzled look.

Jack looked back at him, then gave him a nod and like the obedient Time Lord he followed them into the kitchen.

Jack retrieved a small plastic cup from the draining board, filled it half full of milk then shoved it into the microwave to warm up, and all this with one hand as Daniel sat astride Jack’s hip, his head lolling on Jack’s shoulder watching everything he did with half closed eyes.

It made the Doctor smile despite himself, this was something Jack must have done ever since Daniel was a child, a warm family moment that meant nothing, but encapsulated how large and soft Jack’s heart was.

The ex-time agent, the conman, the hero, the man who could never die… and here he stood letting the Doctor watch him in a tender moment as he warmed some milk for a child who couldn’t sleep.

He folded his arms and rested one shoulder against the door frame as he smiled to himself, just listening to Jack murmur silly endearments into Daniel’s mop of hair, then began stroking the love warn soft toy and talking to that, asking it to keep Daniel safe while he slept.

Somewhere deep inside the Doctor had his answer and his resolve.

Yes, he could do this again, and he would do it in what ever way Jack wanted, stay here or travel in the TARDIS he really didn’t care.

For the first time in a long time he let that tiny voice of truth speak out…

He had missed this.

His last regeneration had been so lonely and so lost always claiming he ‘didn’t do domestic.’ When in fact he was afraid too. Because everything has an end and everything dies, but really, it was the experiencing it that mattered, living it to it’s full for as long as it lasted.

He wouldn’t run… at least not from this, not now.

Suddenly he found Jack in front of him with a questioning look in his eyes.

He just smiled.

Then found Jack lifting Daniel from his side and passing him over. “Mister Bunny wants to hug…” Jack paused as he placed Daniel on the Doctor hip, the boy just accepting the transfer as he wrapped his skinny arms around the Doctor neck, clutching the toy rabbit tightly. “…Your farther too.” Jack finished with a grin as he moved away.

Tired brown eyes looked up into his own. What ever the boy saw there seemed to satisfy him as he settled down against him, resting his head under the Doctor’s chin.

At first he was surprised at how light the boy was, then realized he was also a lot cooler to the touch than normal humans.

He ran his fingers over the boy’s forehead in wonder; it had been so long since he had really touched one of his own kind it was almost strange.

He glanced up at Jack who had been watching.

He didn’t even need to ask as Jack opened his rift manipulator and removed the dampening field.

There it was again, the sensation inside, letting him know another of his kind was there. He closed his eyes as he explored it a little more.

It was still so small a connection, and dampened by sleep, but it would grow as the boy grew and as they got to know each other. And if there was even the slightest of doubts that the Master had lied to Jack and used his own DNA it was eradicated now.

He could feel the link he had had with all his close blood family, of which the Master had never been.

Daniel was his… his and Jack’s.

He tried not to wonder how a human and Gallifreyan child could have survived to term, never mind to ten years. But Daniel was solid and healthy and warm in a physic sense, if not a physical one.

He was shocked out of his wandering as the microwave beeped loudly, making Daniel also jump.

Jack opened the microwave, cutting off the noise as he retrieved the mug. “Come on then, back to bed.” He said as he ushered the Doctor and his load back up the stairs.

\+ + + + + + + +

Jack found himself trying to smother moans of pleasure with a fist in his mouth as the Doctor skillfully made love to him for the third time that night.

They had both put Daniel to bed hours ago, he had watched the Doctor tuck their son in, then ran a hand over his eyes whispering something in his ear Jack didn’t catch. Daniel had blinked a few times then fallen asleep with out the usual ritual of his milk and a story.

“He wont wake up till morning.” The Doctor had whispered to him as they entered the hallway again.

Somehow the Doctor had opened the last door in the hall leading into Jack’s own room. Then sat down on his large bed, patting the sheets besides him.

“I don’t feel like talking anymore.” He had said.

For a moment Jack hadn’t really understood what was being offered, before the Doctor stood, took his hand, then pushed him down on the bed.

Jack just looked on stunned as the Doctor began removing his tie.

And then they hadn’t talked, at least not with words.

The Doctor might have been celibate for a long time, but he was a quick study and Jack found himself soon being played with long skilled fingers and a cool tong that seemed to want to taste all of him.

He had given as good as he had got, making the Doctor cry out his name in nothing but pleasure.

That had been the second time, and they had both frozen, listening out incase they had woken someone. But eventually Jack had dissolved into a fit of giggles, earning a snort laugh from the Doctor, as the time lord reminded Jack just what they were in the middle of.

Now he felt his orgasm raising to the point of no return as he hitched his knees over the Doctor’s shoulders a little higher, every deep thrust almost taking his breath away as the pressure in his nether regions grew, he began panting with the strain to hold on for the Doctor.

Then the Doctor’s tong was in his mouth, matching the rhythm he was making.

Jack laced his fingers in the Doctor hair as they picked up the pace.

Jack broke first, pulling away and growling out his release as he came into the Doctor’s fist around his erection.

Two seconds later the Doctor was hissing out his own release deep inside Jack.

Jack always considered himself a considerate and experience lover; after all, he had had years of practice. But the Doctor had pulled all the stops and Jack was exhausted.

He mused that it might have been lack of practice since he had lost Ianto, but he doubted that was the case.

This was beyond his wildest dreams, and there were some really wild dreams floating around in his head.

“Now.” The Doctor said grinning at him with a broad smile, his large brown eyes darkened by desire looked at him with satisfaction. A look Jack had never seen before, and he was quite willing to see it over and over again.

“What?” he rasped out with his own grin.

“Wasn’t that worth waiting for?” the Doctor’s tone held a spark of cheekiness.

Jack just laughed and it felt so good. “I don’t know.” He replied. “I’ll need more experience before I’ll answer that one.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he carefully pulled from inside Jack, and he couldn’t keep the low moan of loss from bubbling up in his throat.

The Doctor made an ooing noise as he lay close next to Jack, then giving him another blinding kiss.

“All better now?” he asked as Jack tried to catch his breath again.

“Bastard.” He grinned then let out a jaw braking yawn.

It had been a long day, two in fact since he had slept, and an even longer night.

A night that even if aliens had landed or the rift had begun spitting out Dalek’s or Cybermen into Cardiff, he wouldn’t have given up.

“I hardly think my lineage has anything to do with this.” The Doctor pouted, but his eyes sparkled with mirth.

Jack found himself gazing into those eyes. They still looked so ancient, but something had changed, or more rightly, was changing. Already warm from their colour, now there seemed a little less dead, a little more open, if that was possible… And for the first time, they were truly looking at Jack. Not as one of his companion. They were looking directly into him not through him.

The Doctor’s grin softened into a warm understanding smile.

“Humans.” The Doctor muttered, as if that explained everything. Then he was moving again, slipping one arm under Jack’s head, pulling it onto his bare and fuzzy chest. “Sleep.” He stated, and Jack felt him kiss the top of his head.

“What ever you say.” He muttered back, his eyes heavy as the twin beat of the Doctor’s heart’s lulled him. Possessively he laid one leg over the Doctor’s own, a useless gesture as the Doctor wrapped him in his arm. The Time Lord, he now knew, could break his bones without a thought if he so wished, never mind move a sleepy man from on top of him.

So, with another yawn and without a care in the world at that moment, he snuggled into the offered comfort, where sleep and wonderful dreams soon found him.

\+ + + + + + + +

The Doctor blinked open his eyes. At some point he had fallen asleep as he held Jack’s warm and subtle body against his own.

But then he hasn’t been overly surprised, he couldn’t remember the last time he had run himself into the ground and actually slept… He dug thought his memory; one of his companions had accused him of, _‘you burn the candle at both ends’_. That thought always amused him, even if he could no longer remember the name of the woman who had snapped it at him.

Judging by the light creeping though the curtains, it was just coming up on dawn, so maybe he had managed four hours sleep, enough to keep him going for a while.

He reached up to scratch his nose, moving enough to make the lump sleeping against him murmur something about dancing, then snuggle a little closer.

A smile stretched his lips as he looked down at the human clamped to his side; he reached out with his free hand and stocked it through the light brown hair feeling the arm over his chest tighten a little.

He didn’t want to wake Jack, he knew the other man was exhausted, could feel it, but he couldn’t stop carding his fingers though the silky hair.

His mind soon started swimming with thought that he wished he wouldn’t have as he started to question everything.

Would Jack regret this in the morning? Would he?... he moved a little, and the only regret was that he hadn’t taken a shower before snuggling, things were starting to itch a little and still felt a bit sticky.

He couldn’t help the grin at the memories, ok, so maybe he didn’t regret that so much, even the rawness of body parts not accustomed to so much action only made his grin widen.

So would Jack regret this?... He snorted berating himself, like hell. Jack had wanted this for so long; it was almost like the human was trying to hump his leg constantly. He suppressed a chuckle at the mental image before he sobered a little.

That Jack had been young and fancy free, and Jack’s lust for him was sometimes a palpable thing. But this Jack… This Jack with a soul as old and lonely as his own, this Jack who had finally found loves and lost them all to time and circumstance.

This was a new Jack who loved him with such unwavering devotion it had scared the life out of him, this Jack was willing to let him run, was willing to sit and wait, Loved him so much he would set him free, and free the Doctor had run hard… would still be running truth be told.

That thought made him frown.

Was he doing this just because of the child they now shared?

Just because Jack had presented him with a son? Taken away the loneliness of not being the last of his kind?

Did it make him feel obliged to stay?

Was it right to give into Jack’s long held desire for him, only to eventually push the human away as he took their son into the stars?

Jack groaned, then seemed to pull away, pulling his arms against his own chest, retracting all contact from the Doctor.

The Doctor suddenly felt cold as he moved onto his side facing Jack. The man’s brows were drown down into a deep frown, like he had been hearing the Doctor’s words and found them distasteful.

He thought back on the day, remembering his excitement at the thought of seeing Jack again after so long, to see if the man could be convinced to come on some harebrained trip into danger if he batted his eyes enough. He also remembered the guilt of not coming or thinking of him sooner.

He decided that he really should be more truthful with himself. It had hurt both time’s when Jack had rejected his offer to travel with him, so like the fool he was he had locked away the pain and forgotten him.

He reached out and ran his fingers over Jack’s frowning brow.

His personal timeline was a mystery to himself, so he could never truly know what was to happen and when, he just knew when things felt right, and this felt so right as time swirled around them.

Again being truthful with himself, this was going to happen sooner or later, it was just unforeseen wonderful circumstances that finally made him submit to this sooner rather than later.

The smile crept back to his lips.

At least Jack had always been right about one thing.

He had really enjoyed it.

\+ + + + + + + +

Jack woke up to someone stroking his brow.

Opening his eyes slowly he was greeted by the Doctor smiling at him, his head lay on the pillow only inches from his own.

“Morning.” The Doctor said in a breathy whisper.

Jack grinned wolfishly then winced as he remembered the night before as the soreness in his lower regions ached. But oh what a wonderful ach.

He was about to reply and offer a morning romp when there was a loud beeping from his alarm clock.

Cursing he reached behind himself and hit the thing hard to make it stop, at least for the next fifteen minutes.

“Morning.” He grinned back at the Doctor who was chuckling to himself. Jack leaned over and took his morning kiss from the willing lips.

Fifteen minutes later the alarm clock started playing some random breakfast show, where the hosts were being annoyingly chipper for seven o’clock in the morning.

Some time during their tryst the Doctor was once again on top and pinning Jack to the bed.

Jack could have cried, but he could hear Daniel’s alarm also going off in the other room.

“Do you want to shower first?” he asked the Doctor, “I would offer to wash your back,” he leered. “But I have to get Daniel his breakfast then drag him to school.”

The Doctor just winked at him before jumping to his feet, snagging Jack’s nightgown from behind the door, throwing it on then disappearing from the room.

Jack chuckled to himself as he retrieved another nightgown from his wardrobe, then went to make sure Daniel had a clean uniform before making breakfast for his full house.

\+ + + + + + + +

River sighed as she watched the Doctor interacting with Captain Jack and Daniel. It was like they had always had breakfast together.

Jack cooked what he called a ‘full English Breakfast’ which consisted of sausages, bacon, fried or scrambled eggs, fried mushrooms, baked beans, tined tomatoes and hot buttered toast, all washed down with sweet milky tea.

She had had similar, but this was a heart-attack on a plate and she relished all of it, going back for more.

As she munched on another slice of toast, she watched the Doctor asking Daniel what he was planning on doing that day at school, and the boy replied with enthusiasm, something about a science experiment, and all the time Jack just sat their watching them with a grin that could only be construed as contentment on his hansom face.

Really, that was all she needed to know.

She had loved the Doctor on first sight as he picked her up, but even she could see the sadness in his eye’s when she found him looking at her for too long.

This morning though, she knew something had changed.

The fact that she had left her room to find the Doctor coming out of the bathroom with damp hair, naked expect for a bathrobe and sporting the largest grin as he greeted her, was proof enough that he and Jack had slept together that night. She thought the Doctor had lived in his suit, so seeing him out of it was a surprise in it’s self.

She had known the Doctor liked a hug now and then, but he was practically all over the other man, little touched here, a hand on the shoulder there, a look and a smile when ever they talk to each other.

It was like watching some bad sitcom, only this want some sappy OTT love seen.

They were besotted with each other. And it would be sickening if they didn’t actually mean every sappy moment.

She was sure if it wasn’t for Daniel they would be doing it again on top of the table.

She grinned at that thought, she wouldn’t mind the floor show at all.

At least the dark lost look she had always seen in the Doctor’s eyes wasn’t there this morning and for that, she would love Jack always.

She snagged the last sausage as the two men gazed into each others eyes, thankful she had a strong stomach.

\+ + + + + + + +

Jack woke up alone.

It had been three day’s since the Doctor had left.

They had all walked Daniel to school, then wandered back to the TARDIS. Jack had refused to go inside, something in the Doctor’s eyes had made him pause as River had skipped inside.

Then the Doctor had razed his hand to either side of his face, asking permission. Jack had given it as cool hands rested against his cheeks.

Memories of Donna and a Library filled his mind, of River a lot older and teasing him with a past the Doctor hadn’t had yet, of watching the young woman eventually giving her life for his own.

Jack felt the tears in his eyes as he felt the Doctor’s pain then and his sorrow now.

This was something the Doctor had to do; some of the memoriesRiver mentioned hadn’t come to pass yet.

For a moment he got the dizzying feeling of time and space as the Doctor saw it, so vast and immense it was blinding, but standing out was the wrongness if the Doctor didn’t go and fore fill his own destiny. And that if River didn’t end up in that library, then the Doctor would cease to be, for it had already happened in his own timeline and the paradox would rip the universe apart.

“I don’t know how long I’ll be gone…” the Doctor had whispered, looking into his eyes. “But I’ll come back to you as soon as I can, into your timeline.”

Jack had nodded as he gave the Doctor a brave smile. “I’ll be here.” He answered.

They hadn’t said goodbye, or kissed, or cried.

The Doctor had just retreated into the TARDIS and it had dematerialized leaving him stood alone.

He looked at the clock at the side of the bed, it had only just gone seven.

Daniel had stayed over at a friends house that night, luckily it had coincided with the rift spitting out a rogue alien, set on eating people spleens. He wouldn’t have to go over an pick his son up until five that evening, and being Sunday, he had a long day of trying to amuse himself till them.

He flopped onto his back with a sigh.

Maybe he could do the washing and ironing today. He didn’t feel like staying in bed anymore anyway.

Guiltily he hadn’t washed the sheets since the Doctor had slept over, and it still vaguely smelt of the aliens sweat and musk. And it only served now to let him know how lonely he was.

He went to move when he paused. His eyes going wide as a familiar feeling made it’s self known.

“No…” he whispered as the sound of a time vortex filled his ears.

He sat up in bed as the Doctor let himself in. “Jack!” the Time Lord called.

Jack swallowed hard before he could speak. “Here!” he croaked out. A few seconds later the Doctor was bounding into the bedroom.

“How long was I? I make it… umm… three days?” he grinned as he sat down on the bed besides Jack. “I just dropped River off back home, I had to travel with her longer than I though, we were gallivanting about for about a year, give or take.” He stopped ranting as he finally looked at Jack and took note of his expression.

Jack knew he must have gone pale, he was feeling a little dizzy.

“Jack?” the Doctor questioned, leaning in. “What’s happened? what’s wrong?” he looked around. “Where’s Daniel? Why are you still in bed? Was I longer that I thought?”

Jack shushed him with a hand. “Daniel’s fine and staying with a friend, you have been gone three days, I’m still in bed because it’s only seven am… and nothing happened, well, nothing that’s universe imploding.”

The Doctor just stared at him before asking with a frown. “Then what’s wrong?”

Jack tried to smile as he confirmed it to himself, that what he suspected was actually real, and sure enough it was.

“I’m going to apologies now… though I’m not sure I should.” He managed; his mouth was still dry as old memories tried to surface.

The Doctor’s frown harder, making the adorable crows feet by his eyes deepen.

Jack decided that actions were sometimes better than words. Act now; ask questions later, was usually his policy.

Reaching out he took the Doctor’s hand then pressed it flat against his abdomen, holding it there with both hands.

He watched as the Doctor stared at their hands in confusion, then his eye’s widened, finally coming up to rest on Jack’s own.

“Wha… What?” the Doctor stammered.

Jack just nodded and smiled as best he could then shrugged letting the Doctor’s hand go, but the Time Lord didn’t remove it from his belly.

“But… Once… What?”

“Three times, actually.” Jack offered, “but who’s counting?” He sure was.

The Doctor reached out with his other hand then closed his eyes. “It’s going to be a girl.” He whispered as his lips finally broke into a smile, then he was looking back at Jack, the smile if possible widened. “You don’t also rut like a rabbit, you also bread like one.” He laughed.

Jack felt the tension leave his shoulders as he grinned back. “I didn’t hear you complaining.”

The Doctor leered at him, showing all his teeth and Jack’s chest filled with a warmth he hadn’t really felt before.

He had had fluttering of it before, even married a few that he had loved, but never with all his heart, not like right now.

“I love you…” he whispered out before he could stop himself, and damn him but he meant every bloody word with all his being.

Brown eyes widened and he though he had blown it.

Closing his eyes he flopped back onto the bed, expecting to hear the TARDIS any moment as she dematerialized.

He felt the Doctor move and was ready to cry at the injustice of it all as lips softly brushed against his own.

“I love you too.” The Doctor whispered. “Thought I have no idea why.”

Jack made the mistake, or maybe not, of gasping at the Doctor’s last statement, which gave the Time Lord the right opportunity to stick his tong in his mouth as he kissed him.

After a few moment the Doctor pulled away to grin down at him. “Silly Captain, you thought I would run away!” he humfed annoyed.

“Track record.” He said back with a grin as the Doctor climbed over him. “You know I’m normally on top.” He offered as the Doctor grinned down at him.

“Then you should have thought about that before becoming the mummy!” the Doctor hooted, braking down completely in howls of giggles.

Jack was shocked, one at seeing the Doctor actually rolling about on the bed in hysterics and two that he really liked the idea of being a mummy again. The image of himself barefoot and tied to the TARDIS’s kitchen sink along with the Doctor’s own hysteria made him join the alien in his laughter.

They had all morning to get down to some more serious love making and talking and what ever else took their fancy and all the time in the universe to decide on what they were going to do in the future.

Now Jack was just blissfully happy as he reached out to tickle his Time Lord.

\+ + + + + + + +

 

Part 3: JACK!

(was meant to be the epilogue, whoops)

 

River pulled her heals out of her shoes, wishing that she hadn’t bought new one’s for the occasions, then cursing because they could have at least told her to wear something more comfortable.

She sat on the grass with everyone else as they watched the Doctor and Jack Harkness, knelt facing each other in front of some kind of holy woman Jack apparently knew as she performed a ceremony the Doctor had taught her.

As far as she knew, it was some kind of wedding or binding, nothing of the like she had seen before. But they had picked a nice place for it, if a little strange.

The grass was a light purple/blue colour and the sky was still a burnt orange. The planet they were on had three sun’s that set one after the other, making dusk a long drawn out affair, but lighting the sky in wonderful hues.

The view was also spectacular with three rolling hills and mountains beyond.

Strange but soothing bird song filled the air constantly like a choir.

She focused on the two men that had brought her and the rest of their friends here.

The Doctor was wearing a black dinner suite and white shirt that made him look even skinnier than he was, if that were possible, but all the same he looked devilishly hansom as he constantly grinned at Jack.

Jack was wearing a slightly more casual suite but he was dressed head to toe in black and looked so stunning, he would have looked dark and dangerous if he also wasn’t sporting a huge toothy grin.

“Do you take the man before you as your soul mate, for now and the rest of time?” the woman asked, resting her right hand on top of the Doctor’s head.

“I do.” The Doctor grated out in a whisper.

River watched as Jack blushed slightly and couldn’t help but grin.

The woman mover her left hand to Jack’s head. “Do you take the man before you as your soul mate, for now and the rest of time?”

“…Yes…” if it was possible the men’s grins grew wider.

“Then please exchange the names of your souls.” She said softly.

Both men spoke in unison and River shook her head. As they both spoke it was like white noise filled her ears.

She took a quick look around to see frowns and people shaking their heads or sticking fingers in their ears.

The only person who didn’t was Daniel who sat besides her, He gave her a grin, before turning back to watch his parents finally tie the knot.

“In the eyes of your friends an in the eyes of time, you are now joined by whiteness’s…” the holy woman looked a little confused as she consulted the piece of paper she had been reading from. “Umm… Doctor if you would?”

Without hesitation the Doctor took Jack’s hand and placed them either side of his own head, then he put his own to Jack’s face, reminding River of when she had first met Jack, as the two sat in that little café.

The Doctor brought their foreheads together and the two men closed their eyes.

At first she wondered what was happening, then a light golden mist seemed to emanate from the Doctor and as if in response a silver gray mist formed about Jack like smoke.

For a moment they hung around the men separately before they slowly began to merge together, swirling and dancing, almost like watching living flame.

She found herself mesmerized by it before it gradually dissipated and was gone.

The two men pulled a part a little.

“You alright?” she heard the Doctor ask.

Jack tried to nod before he slumped, the Doctor only just catching him.

She was on her feet and halfway to the couple, as a few others were, when she heard Jack reply.

“No… A little intense,” then he chuckled, “Worth it though.”

She went to her knees besides them. “What just happened?” she asked, placing her hand on Jack’s arm, then quickly pulling it back, it was like getting stung with static electricity.

“We just soul bonded.” The Doctor said matter of fact as he helped Jack get to his feet. “It will take about an hour until the physical effects wear off.”

“I need a drink…” Jack muttered, his grin was back, but he was still leaning most of his weight on the Doctor. “And something to eat. I’m famished!”

The Doctor’s eyes widened as he reached out his free hand and placed it on Jack’s abdomen.

Jack quickly batted it away giving the Doctor a cross look. “We haven’t done it for two week’s for this! And I am sooo going to make you pay later.”

The Doctor’s grin almost turned into a leer. “Not if I make you pay first.” He chuckled. “Come on then.” He said as he began to walk forwards, then razed his voice so the few people that had shown up to wedding could hear, “Let’s get back to the Hotel! We have a Joining to celebrate!”

River hung back with Daniel as he tried to tie his shoelace, she had promised Jack and the Doctor separately that she would watch out for him.

“Come on.” She smiled, “Or there is gonna be no cake left for us!”

He stood up and looked at her with his huge brown eyes, that for a moment looked old in a child’s face, even thought she knew he had only just turned twelve.

“My Dad’s name…” he whispered as he took her hand. There was a fuzzy white noise in her head, before it became a little clearer, like a something you were just about to say, then totally forgot.

“You’re going to need it one day.” He told her, his voice serious and older than his years. “And you can only speak it once to make him trust you when you will need it most, it will be his past and your future.”

She just looked at him stunned. “So I will meet him again?”

Daniel nodded. Then it was like an a burning fire being extinguished in his eyes as he began running after everyone else. “Come on or there will be no cake left!”

Stunned she ran to catch up.

\+ + + + + + + +

“I think everyone enjoyed themselves.” Jack said as he leaned against the Doctor, Lilly snoozing in his arms after her feed and change.

The Doctor leaned over and brushed the light brown hair from their daughters brow, “I think so.” He replied. “Though I thought Martha was looking after the little miss for us until tomorrow?”

Jack nodded off into the throng of dancers. They had brought an old portable CD player that was currently booming out some old Beatles song, when only moment before it was playing some dance mix from the 42nd century. Martha was dancing with her husband.

“Ah.” The Doctor said as he wrapped his arms around Jack, pulling his more comfortably against his chest. “So long as she doesn’t disappear on us.”

Jack couldn’t help but laugh. Then tried out the new bond he shared with the Time Lord. His psychic ability had always been good, but now the Doctor’s mind was open to him and like a kid in a sweet shop, he couldn’t help testing his limits.

He sent lustful images the Doctors way, filled with promises and explicit ideas, even the one they had tried a few months back, but Lilly had disturbed them half way though.

He felt the Doctor’s heart’s quicken and smiled satisfied to himself. This was going to be fun and interesting as he gave the Doctor the equivalent of a lick.

The Doctor snorted into his ear. “I can give as good as I get.”

Suddenly Jack was spluttering with indignation and laugher as the Doctor threw back images of fluffy handcuffs, and other toy’s that even Jack though he was to young and inexperienced to know about.

The Doctor was finding it way to amusing before he nudged Jack off himself. “Come on, Lets give Lilly to Martha, and give Daniel his goodnight kiss…” when Jack stood the Doctor leaned in and pressed their forehead’s together, looking deep into Jack’s eyes without blinking and in his most commanding and deadly voice he spoke “Then I’m going to take you so hard and so long you wont know what’s happened to you.”

Jack couldn’t move or react for a moment as the Doctor’s words shivered down his spine straight to parts he hadn’t used in two long weeks. “Hu…” was all he managed as the Doctor grind wolfishly.

“Then I just might do it all over again… If you’re a good mate and do exactly what I tell you.”

Jack found some kind of sadistic pleasure when the Doctor came on all alpha male; it did wonderful and scary things to his libido, and if he hadn’t been painfully aware of the child in his arms, he might just have been pulling the Doctor over the table right here and now.

“Not right now.” The Doctor warned tapping his index finger on Jack’s nose before walking away.

Obediently Jack followed in a daze, knowing he had a silly love sick grin on his face, but really didn’t much care.

\+ + + + + + + +

The Doctor woke up slowly in the morning and yawned loudly. It had been month since his sleep had been unbroken, usually by one of their kids needing something.

He stretched lazily; Jack was still lying cuddled up against his side, snoring softly.

The Doctor grinned as he mussed the other’s hair, Jack only snored when he was truly exhausted, and after last night’s trysts he felt a glut of pride knowing he had done it.

Jack was a willing and experimental lover, and he couldn’t help exploiting that fact.

He yawned again as he snuggled around Jack again, reveling in the immortals human heat that he found his couldn’t live without.

Half asleep, he reached out to feel Jack’s sleep fuzzy mind, cuddling up to it as he did Jack’s physical form.

He had forgotten what it was like being bonded like this to someone, to be able to experience their emotions, to feel their pain and joy. To know that even if they weren’t around they were still there. With a bonded you could never truly be alone. And he had quite enough of being alone, thank you very much.

Also, he really had lucked out with Jack, the human would out live him in the end… but he couldn’t feel guilty about it, after all, even thought he hadn’t known it at the time, Jack had finally died in his arms, giving his last to save a city. He didn’t dwell too much on how Jack would become a huge head in a jar, but it really didn’t matter.

He had wished they had done this sooner, but they couldn’t join properly like this with Jack being pregnant, it was a joining of soul’s and got a little messy if there was a third party, he loved his children with all his heart, just not in ‘that’ way. He shivered at the thought, thought it had been known to happen among his kind by accident and took high skilled physics to put it right.

He wormed his way into Jack’s mind a little more, letting it lull him back to sleep.

But like an itch something stopped him from going under completely, after a few moment he investigated, then sat bolt upright and stared down at his mate.

“Jack!” he said a little to harshly as he shook the man’s shoulder. “JACK!”

“Whaa…?” the immortal blinked still half asleep.

“Look!” He said almost hysterically as he delved into Jack’s mind without permission, making the human gasp in shock and come fully awake.

He didn’t apologies as he physically pointed at what he had felt, all but jumping up and down.

Jack took a few confused seconds to realize before he physically looked wide eyes at him. “But…?”

“The bond just makes things a little bit more clear,” the Doctor explained, then pointed an accusing finger at Jack. “I though you were using protection?”

“Wha…?” Jack offered again his face crumpling with annoyance before going slack with horror. “Seen as we weren’t… I wasn’t… and with everything.” He waved his hand about the bridal suite. “I just forgot…”. He looked back at the Doctor with an apologetic look. “I’m sorry.”

The Doctor let all his own anger and annoyance go as Jack’s own emotions swam through him, the other man was ashamed and upset. “Idiot.” He muttered as he pulled Jack into his arms. “It just surprised me that’s all.” He kissed the side of Jack’s face, the whispered in his ear. “I love you.”

Jack didn’t say it, but let his feel it through the bond. “Can you tell what it is yet?” he asked.

The Doctor concentrated then shook his head. “To early.” And softly he felt deeper, wrapping that little spark of life up so that it would cloud the Childs sex until it was born, he let Jack know what he was doing. “Let’s keep it a surprise?”

Jack accepted it with a chuckle, then when the Doctor had finished, Jack was on top of him, grinning.

“Time for round three?”

The Doctor shrugged, “I don’t know.” He squinted up at Jack. “I’m afraid we will make it triplets.”

“Quadruplets.” Jack laughed giving the Doctor the opportunity he had been waiting for to turn the tables.

“I’ll just have to be extra careful then.” He leered down at Jack, kissing him and taking his breath away.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My normal beta was busy and my other one refuses to beta my DW/TW anymore, claiming I ruined it for her, pfft, she loves it really ^_^… anyway, I tried to iron out the major grammatical (win03 spell check really is useless sometimes :S) errors… if you find any, remember, British people is imba and creative, using long silly words and sentence structure to worry about little things like spelling ^_~  
> hope you enjoyed anyhow ^_^


End file.
